Tentative Angels
by ShadeRoseHalfMoon
Summary: Earth wasnt under attack, the fallen angels just wanted to take over. Anna was torn between trusting the fallen angel, Gerard who claims she has the eyes of Aararome, and the good angel who says he is her gaurdan!


our world has come to an end, this is a tragedy that was predicted but it wasn't as if the sun exploded the earth, there was no heat wave, no tsunami, no meteor. this wasna different kind of 2012, there was a word to sum it up. terrorist.  
these also were not the kind of terrorist i had always thought would come destroy our world, i thought they would come from another country with bombs and other explosives, but these people, if i could even call them that, had something else in mind.  
i wish i could say we had a way to stop it, but truthfully it happened all to quick, before someone could even think about thinking of a plan, that's because they were smart, they knew right where to start.  
they were like aliens, our first sighting of them was the giant ufo preparing for landing, i was surprised that it looked nothing at all like i expected, it looked old and beat down, it was obvious it was not a smooth ride to earth.  
we were waiting for little green people to come walk out when the door opened, there were people with cameras bouncing around with excitement, and there were people with machine guns standing there ground.  
the first one came out, he didn't look any different than us, he was completely human. a few more people followed behind him, they walked out with smiles plastered on there faces and a whole lot of pride. this was the attack of the paranoid demon parade.

"get inside your cabin, i don't want to hear one more word from you guys or we will pull all of you by the hair and slice yall to pieces!'' corca, our gome protector, as they call it, said in her raspy country accent. she was not kidding, we had seen it happen before. do one thing they don't like, automatic death.  
it had probably been a week since I had spoken a word to anybody. during the day we were forced to work for these things, teach these things, we were there slaves. we had about a few minutes each day of freedom, and I didn't take my chances trying to meet and talk with someone, i kept on with my business and pretended i was the only one there. i was supposedly lucky enough to be in the section of people they would keep when they went back to there planet.  
i wouldn't really consider myself lucky, yes i would be in the group of 10,000 people that got to live, but i would be living as a slave, without my family. this was how it worked, they separated all humans in to groups, they would gate up the areas making us unable to go out. most of the groups were spread out among all states, all countries, they would have a hundred people in each, except the few groups that they were going to keep, they had about two thousand each.  
the group i was in was althaway in Australia. somewhere in the outback. i was from California. i knew they only pulled me out of that small state, everyone here was Australian. i don't see why they wanted me, i guess they just randomly picked some American girl to throw into a group of Australian.  
they grouped 20 or 30 in each little cabin. at night we would go in there and get maybe about six or so hours of sleep, and they would kill everyone in the cabin if they heard a voice from it. our cabin had witnessed it. a noise had come from our cabin too, but the girl, Nelly, she didn't mean to whimper when she tripped and fell out of the bed. corca went easy on us, she did torture us, hurt us, practically burn us alive, but she let us live.

it was the day when our jobs as humans were to teach the angels how to use everything, computers, mobile cellular telephones. that kind of stuff. when i say angels, i mean fallen angels, that what these people were. they were the fallen angels who were rebelling, they were taking over our world, there was going to be a war between earth and the heavens soon, and they weren't planning on just killing those other humans, they were going to make them evil, kill them, than use there evil souls in there war.

i wasnt doing anything, just sitting in a field of dry grass watching the sky above me, clouds were caving in and the heat was going down. i didn't have a problem with that but was it supposed to get cold this time of year in Australia?

there was a reason i was out here, and I wasn't helping the rest of the people, doing work for the angels, I was sent out here for a reason. I was told that I needed to watch. I needed to look for signs that god and the angels were planning an attack. I wasn't sure what those signs would be so i just wandered as for as I could go and waited. I still hoped i was dreaming, I knew the chances of that were slim. I could maybe just be crazy, maybe none of this was really happening though.

my eyelids felt heavy but I knew falling asleep would not be the best idea, doing that would most likely result in me being killed. I couldn't help thinking there was some very specific reason I was here. why would they need me to just sit here and wait for nothing, I just found it weird.

an hour went by and i still wanted to sleep, I still wanted this to be over too. maybe they would forget about me, they would leave and I could go live with the animals, that was another weird thing, where were all the animals?

i heard the footsteps, someone trampled through the tall overgrown grass and neared me. i didn't look in there direction, I stared at the sky, the winds, they twisted and spiraled as a narrow black hole caved in, pulling up everything with it, I couldn't figure out what I was really looking at, i was having one of those moments where I couldn't keep my mind in one place, completely oblivious of what i really should be doing, I wouldn't have the strength to even stand up if I tried.

"hello?" someone said from behind me. it took me a few seconds to realize they would be talking to me, and another few seconds to realize I had to respond and finally I turned in his direction. the angel wings caught my attention. they were how I always pictured angels wings to be, with millions of small soft feathers. the only difference was these wings were not white, they were black.

I sat there in shock, i didn't say a word. he laughed and then said "my name is Gerard. I am here to ask if you have seen anything." "like what?" I asked "like something in the skies, some kind of sign" I thought for a moment and then I remembered what I was looking at before he came, the thing in the sky. _don't tell him _a voice in my head said "no I haven't seen anything" "are you sure?'' he asked me "yes, there is nothing..." I trailed off "okay, but as soon as you do see anything get back to the camp immediately" he said sounding a bit irritated and upset.  
"okay" I said and he walked off. I wondered why I did that, that was pretty stupid of me to lie about seeing anything, I could get in a lot of trouble for that! it was just a stupid voice, its not like that was the first time I had heard a voice in my head, but that was the first time I had felt I had no other choice but to listen.

_thank you_ the voice said "thank you?" i said out loud

_yes thank you. thank you for not telling him about the sky _

_"_ok who are you?" I asked

_i am your guardian angel _

"are you a good angel or bad?"

_good! why else would I tell you to lie to Gerard?_

"how would I know? I have a question though"

_what is it?_

"how come Gerard had wings, but all the others didn't?"

_the others have wings to, they are just hiding them, Gerard cant hide his because he used to be..._

"he used to be what?" I asked

_never mind, you shouldn't talk, what if someone else hears you?_

I didn't respond, I just looked up at the sky again and wondered what would happen if I did get killed? would they keep after I was dead so they could use me for evil or could I somehow get to heaven.  
I was startled by a loud boom, it sounded like thunder except louder. I tried to look for the source of the sound but before I could, Gerard was there.

_stay where you are_

"get up!" he said and you could hear the worry in his voice. I got up and he pulled me back right before I streak of lightning hit right where I was sitting. "what-" I started but he covered my mouth so I couldn't speak "shut up!" he whispered and I did.

_you shouldn't have listened to him!_

the voice told me

"come on" Gerard told me and I followed him back to the cabins. "go wait inside" he demanded and I did what i was told. than i whispered, hoping my 'guardian angel' was listening "why should I trust you anymore than I trust these people? I was almost just struck by lightning!"

_believe me, we don't want to hurt you. you just have to listen._

"whatever" i said and layed down. before I knew what i was doing, I had fallen asleep.

I went back in time, it was a few months earlier, I was outside on my porch with my friends tiffany and Hal. "so Hal, Anna" tiffany started in her awesome British accent. "I thought we should all have a party!" she suggested "for what?" I asked "just so we can get cake, ive been really wanting cake, I haven't had any since Hals birthday party six months ago!" "where are we going to get cake? Hal asked "the store!"  
we all walked to the grocery store and tiffany bought a chocolate cake and some gum. "I cant wait to try this!" tiff exclaimed happily as we started walking back home. "I know! it does look very good" Hal said and I just walked along silently "are you ok?" tiffany asked me "yeah" I said ''ANNA!" I heard someone call

I opened my eyes suddenly and that fallen angel, Gerard was standing there. I sat up and silently prayed I wouldn't get in trouble for sleeping, but that was pointless, could anyone really help anymore?  
"get up, Anna, we have to leave" "uh...what do you mean?" I asked, I didn't understand what was going on, but everyone else was going on with there regular routines, work work work, or from what I could tell looking out the open door. "don't ask questions, haven't you noticed by now that doing that isn't a good idea here?" he asked and I nodded.

_don't go, Anna_

i was not going to listen to this voice in my head, it was trying to get me killed, or it wasn't even real. I made my way out of the cabin, following behind Gerard. I was going to ask where we were going but decided against it, Gerard did just before warn me about asking questions. we walked out of the area filled with people and went back to the spot where i was watching earlier. when we were there Gerard turned to look at me, he did not look happy.

"is there a reason you lied about seeing something in the sky earlier?" "what?" i asked "don't act stupid! you know you saw something, why didn't you say so? do you want earth to be destroyed? do you want everyone to die?" "no" I said "than answer my question!" he yelled ''I don't know" I said quietly "you could have caused everyone's lives!" he yelled louder "I was counting on you, I just needed you to tell me one thing, do you just not care, no, are you working with them?" than someone came up behind us and cleared her throat. we turned to look at her "Gerard, is this girl being a problem? cause i would be happy to escort her to the fire pit!" "no, not a problem at all, I was just having a conversation with Anna" "ok then" she said and walked off. when she was gone Gerard turned back to me "if you think for one second i wont notice if your helping them, or if your lying, then your wrong!"

_he wont find out anything if you just listen to me, im going to get you out of this mess, but we need you to get up here to heaven._

"why?" i accidentally asked "what do you mean why" Gerard asked and it was clear he was mad "its almost like you want us to hurt you!" "no I don't, I didn't mean why, I meant I...I wont lie again" I said and he looked at me suspiciously

_you need to learn how to talk to me through your mind _

_'you need to learn to be a nicer angel!'_ I thought angrily

_good job! you learned how to talk to me, sorry for being rude, it has been a hard couple of weeks for us up here in heaven._

_"_are you listening?" Gerard asked "yes!" I said quickly "ok, im sure you have a lot of questions about why your here" "yea..." I said "well the reason your here is because you have an angel!" he said "what?" I asked startled by his words. "well not many people have actual guardian angels anymore, you are one of the few people that do, witch means if we killed you, you would go straight to heaven and join them rather than going with the rest of the people to the underworld to train for war" he said "oh" I said  
"and than we found out you have the eyes of Aararome" "who?" i asked "Aararome is also known as our great spirit, she was our savior. when angels were rejected, and became fallen angels, aara gave them back there wings, she brought them out of the underworld so they could have a second chance, she was the most good angel to be known"  
"and i have her eyes?" "yes, everyone here knows that, no one from this group does, thats why im here, I have to make sure nothing happens to you, and your the only one that can see anything from the haven, because you have eyes of a good angel."

"what happen to Aararome?" i asked "she was destroyed many many years ago, they gave her the death penalty in heaven for communicating and helping us, the fallen, that's the reason we started this, we didn't take over earth just for fun, we are going against heaven for taken away our afterlives when we didn't do anything bad enough for that to be reasonable" "but by doing this your just doing more evil" "and is it not evil for them to take our lives?" he asked "your right..." I said  
"what did you do anyway?" I asked "what do you mean?" he asked "I mean...what did you do to become a fallen angel" "uh...its kind of a long story maybe ill tell you some other time, you know when im not worried about the world exploding!" "Ok" I said


End file.
